


They'll Hang Us in the Louvre

by chansons_des_etoiles98



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Paint Kink, Smut, artist lio, gratuitous paint sex, model galo, raise your hand if you also only just learned paint kink is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansons_des_etoiles98/pseuds/chansons_des_etoiles98
Summary: When Galo Thymos takes a modeling job with an eccentric artist, he doesn't know what to expect. Lio Fotia, however, quickly proves to be witty, charming, and incredibly attractive. The two strike up a friendship as they work together, and their mutual flirtation leads to some paint in some very interesting places.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	They'll Hang Us in the Louvre

The sun warms Galo’s face as he makes his way down the sidewalk. He gives his phone a quick glance, double checking the address. This was a bit different from his usual gigs, but his agent had promised him it would be great exposure. Apparently this guy was some hotshot art prodigy, the next big thing.

Galo didn’t know the first thing about art himself, but a job was a job, he supposed. He had never really modelled for a painter before, only photographers. But, he reasoned, how different could it really be?

When he arrives, he’ll admit he’s somewhat impressed— tucked away in a quiet corner of the art district, the studio is pretty nice. It’s definitely spacious, and natural light streams in the windows lining the back wall. He’s taking it all in when he hears a voice behind him.

“You must be Galo, yes?” He turns to find himself face to face with a lithe figure, a simple white dress shirt half-tucked into black leather pants, and his hair tied back in a ponytail. (Though Galo can’t help noticing the few strands hanging loose in the man’s face.)

“Oh! Hey, yeah.” He extends his hand to shake. “You’re Lio?”

“Mmhmm.” Lio gives a soft smile, walking further into the room. “I appreciate you doing this. You ever modeled for portraits before?” Galo shakes his head.

“Only photoshoots.”

“Hm.” Lio tilts his head thoughtfully. “Well, it’s not terribly different, truth be told. Obviously you move more for photography, but posing and all works pretty much the same.”

“Okay.” Galo nods. “Um…”

“I’ll help you, of course,” Lio adds. “If you need.” His lips quirk in a small smile. “Do you have any questions about the job?”

“Well… I guess I wondered what you’re looking for. The description my agent gave me was kind of vague.”

“Mm. That’s probably my fault. I don’t always know what I’m looking for myself ‘til it strikes me. But I knew I needed figures to sketch, paint, whatever felt right.” He pauses, eyeing Galo carefully. His lips purse slightly as he steps back from the other man. He squints, tilting his head as he slowly circles Galo.

“Uh—”

“Don’t move. Just a second.” When he finishes his appraisal, he walks back to face Galo with a smile. “I think I have some ideas. If you’re willing.” His eyebrows quirk almost mischievously, and Galo swears he can feel Lio’s excitement.

“Whatever you need. You’re the artist.” This prompts a soft laugh from Lio, and the grin he gives Galo is just so perfectly lopsided… the smaller man really is roguishly handsome. Galo’s half tempted to ask if Lio’s ever thought of modelling himself.

“All right. I’ve got a gallery opening soon, so I have a bunch of different pieces in mind. I’ve got some I want to do with an almost… mythological feel, you know?” He bustles around the studio “I have ideas for a few different pieces, but we can start with portraits. Now.” He pulls a swath of rich, burgundy fabric from a rack near the wall. “I’d love if you could…” He quickly drapes himself in the material, demonstrating for Galo. “Something like that. All right?”

“Sure! Absolutely.”

“You can change over there,” Lio tells him, indicating a screen in the corner.

After he’s dressed, Galo watches as Lio bustles around the studio, setting up this, that, the other thing. His energy and his passion for what he does is visible, and the taller man can’t help but find it endearing.

“Good, you’re ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Wonderful. So, I want you to lay here.” He directs Galo to a cushy, opulent looking chaise lounge. The model does as he says. “Mmhmm, mmhmm, like that. Now, a little more on your side, like— yes, _perfect_ , exactly.” He fusses with the fabric, deft fingers adjusting it so it falls _just_ so. “Now, here, angle your hips forward like— perfect.” He directs Galo into the right position, and the model can’t help but register how warm Lio’s hands are on his bare skin, his slim fingers firm and decisive.

They take a bit getting set up; Lio has him hold a few palm branches so they fan out behind him, then takes a few paces back to take in the whole scene. His eyes narrow again and his tongue sticks out ever so slightly— Galo smiles to himself, realizing that this must be his thinking face. Finally, he deems the setup to his liking, and positions himself behind an easel.

Portrait modeling is actually… surprisingly peaceful, Galo finds. He thought that he was going to hate staying so still, especially since typical jobs involve far more moving, posing, walking for the camera. But here, he can sit and watch Lio work, adjusting his pose or expression when the other man gives the occasional direction.

He wonders if he ever looks as lost in his work as Lio does. It’s endearing, really. The artist studies Galo intensely, squints at his easel in concentration, and the sunlight coming in the back windows tinge his face in soft, gold light. Again, Galo reflects that Lio is…. Well, _pretty_.

The two each seem to lose themselves in the process, and almost before Galo knows it, Lio is walking over to the model.

“That’s probably a good place to stop for the day. Could you come back the same time tomorrow?”

Galo agrees, and the smile Lio gives him lights up his whole face.

* * *

Over the next few days, Galo settles into a routine. Lio lets him in, the two chat and set up, he returns to the same position as before. They pass the hours with Lio studying Galo, and Galo studying Lio almost as much. One day, a few hours into the session, the other man peeks up at Galo and sighs in contentment.

“All right. I think that’s finished. You want to see?”

“Of course!”  
  
Lio smiles, waving the model over.

“All right, then c’mere.”

Galo is mesmerized, to say the least. His eyes roam the canvas and…

“How do you do it? It’s… so real, yet…” The figure on the canvas was him, that’s for sure, but the way Lio had played with the lighting, the shadows, the colors, and made the edges of everything just a little softer than they’d be in real life… The whole thing made the portrait look dreamy, surreal.

“You like it?” Lio tries, unsuccessfully, to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s _amazing_. I don’t think I ‘ve ever seen anything like it. I mean, granted, I don’t know very much about art,” he admits, scratching his head. This prompts a laugh from Lio, who shakes his head slightly.

“That’s almost better. Maybe you don’t know art, but you know what you like. It’s a good perspective to get.”

His eye contact doesn’t waver, and Galo feels his mouth go dry. Lio’s cologne is dizzying— something rich, smoky, a hint of floral. It’s a comforting scent and undeniably _Lio._

Galo has to admit, he’s liked working with Lio. He’s almost disappointed to think of the job being over. So, of course his heart skips a beat in excitement when the artist clears his throat, fixes that studying look on him again, and says,

“I love working with you. I understand if you have other jobs, but would you be interested in helping me with some more pieces?”

“Oh… Yeah, absolutely.” Galo beams at him. “I’d be glad to help out.”

“Good… Good!” Lio’s eyes sparkle eagerly. “At the risk of being forward, I don’t remember the last time I’ve found a model that just… _clicks_ so well with what I wanna do. Like you’ve taken to this so well, and… I mean, you’re obviously very attractive. I hope you don’t mind my saying so.” He wears the same devilish smirk as before, and Galo blinks in surprise at his bluntness.

It's not like people don’t ever tell him he’s good looking. Being a model, well… in a way, it comes with the territory. But Lio telling him feels somehow different, and Galo feels like all the wind has been knocked out of him as he breathes out,

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“Should I… Same time tomorrow?”  
  


“Yeah! Swing by then, and I think I have some ideas.

If Galo’s pulse is a little faster as he makes his way back home, he chooses to ignore it, telling himself he’s simply excited to see what Lio comes up with next.

* * *

Lio has coffee waiting for them both the next morning, and Galo is pleasantly surprised that the artist remembered just how he likes it.

“It’s no trouble,” he assures Galo. “Least I can do, really. I don’t remember the last time I’ve had such a good muse for my art.”

“Really?” Maybe it’s an artist thing and the model shouldn’t, like… read into that, but he feels the blush creeping over his cheeks regardless. If Lio’s smirk is anything to go by, he notices, too.

“Yeah. There’s something about you I guess, you’ve cleared whatever mental block I had been fighting.” He takes a sip of coffee and Galo blinks in surprise.

“Well… I don’t know what I did, but I’m glad I could help,” he grins and Lio laughs. He likes when Lio laughs, Galo decides. His eyes crinkle at the corners, and his nose scrunches adorably.

“For what it’s worth,” he adds, “you have great ideas.”

He eyes a few pieces in the corner, sauntering over to give a closer look and stopping in front of one canvas in particular. It’s a cityscape at twilight, but flames blaze across the buildings. The scene is mostly fleshed out with paint, but shards of vividly tinted glass, turquoise and fuchsia and red, and flakes of gold leaf give a surreal, textured look, like the fire might crackle right off the canvas.

“I can’t stop looking at this one. It’s… amazing.”

Lio gives him a quizzical look as he comes to stand next to Galo.

“You’re kidding.”

“No. It caught my eye the first day I was here. Why would I be kidding?” Lio laughs incredulously, shaking his head.

“Because you’ve picked one of my absolute favorites,” he explains with a warm smile and Galo gapes.

“Okay, now _you’re_ kidding.” He fixes wide eyes on the other man, and Lio shakes his head.

“Nope. This is my baby. It’s one of my favorite things I’ve ever made.”

“Can’t blame you. It’s stunning.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Lio beams, and the two stand in comfortable silence for a few beats until Lio stretches and sighs. “Okay. Maybe we should get started.”

“What’s the plan for today?”

“ _Well_ …” He rolls the word around in his mouth, setting down his coffee. “You don’t have any aversion to taking some clothes off, right?”

“No, that’s fine,” Galo assures him, but he suddenly feels very awake and not from the caffeine.

“Awesome. It’s gonna take a while to set up, but I think I’d like to do some photo series, paint some stuff _on_ you, y’know?” Galo shrugs.

“Hey, you’re in charge.” Lio smirks, eyes dragging up and down Galo’s body in a slow once-over.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” His tone is soft, teasing, and Galo feels something flutter in his stomach.

Lio has some sheets laid out around the floor and directs Galo to follow him.

“It’s not that I haven’t gotten paint on the floor before because of course I have, but this does help cleanup. Plus, it’s a little more comfortable than you having to sit your bare ass on the floor,” he quips, and Galo laughs.

“Believe me, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the most uncomfortable position I’ve had to hold for a modelling job by a long shot.” A beat as Lio smiles warmly, and Galo feels the corner of his own mouth tugging upward in answer. “But, thank you.”

“No problem.” Galo watches as the artist’s eyes flick over his body again. “All right. Not to be abrupt, but can you undress for me?” He says it casually, almost lazy, and Galo knows it’s really just business, but nervous butterflies swirl in his stomach nonetheless.

He slips his shirt off, pants, turns back to look at Lio, who blushes and straightens when he’s caught staring. Galo raises his eyebrows teasingly, giving the other man a cocky grin.

“Just wanted to ask if you wanted me undressed all the way?” Lio clears his throat, acting as if he hadn’t just been watching the model strip with interest.

“Yeah, I think all the way. I’m gonna apologize in advance, I hope you don’t mind having paint, like… everywhere.” Galo slides his briefs down, laying the clothes on a nearby chair. _Guess it’s gonna be harder than that to fluster Lio_ , he realizes.

“Hey, fine by me. You do what you need to.” Lio doesn’t need to be told twice, as he directs Galo into a sitting position and kneels beside him.

“Now, the paint is going to feel a little cold at first going on.” Slim fingers tilt Galo’s chin up, holding his head steady.

“Yeah, but your hands are warm,” the model blurts before he can think better of it. _Kill me,_ he thinks. _I sound like an idiot._ But Lio seems unperturbed, even pleased, as he raises his eyebrows with an amused smirk.

“ _Good,_ ” he murmurs, low and soft, and his tone makes something flip in Galo’s stomach.

If the atmosphere for the portrait posing had been comfortable and relaxed, this was astonishingly… _intimate._ There’s less conversation now, and nothing to distract from the close proximity between the two. Galo can hear Lio’s soft breathing as he works, face inches from the model’s as he paints. Galo realizes he’s holding his breath, trying to act like his brain isn’t short circuiting.

“You can relax a bit,” the other man hums softly, and it’s like he’s reading Galo’s mind. “I’ll let you know if I need you to be in any certain position.”

Galo thinks to himself that he could suggest a position or two, but he keeps that to himself, intelligently settling on “mmhmm” instead.

He wills himself to relax, breathing carefully as he releases the tension in his shoulders. Lio, to his credit, seems focused on his work, like he doesn’t notice the way he directs Galo, hands repositioning the model when he needs.

As Lio eventually moves down, away from Galo’s face, the model finds himself a bit less cross-eyed as he tries to take in what the artist is doing. Lio’s face is set in concentration again, eyebrows scrunched as he meticulously applies this shade here, that one there.

Aside from the hum of the radiator and the faint sound of the radio, it’s quiet. Galo notices that Lio’s lips move soundlessly along with the songs on the radio when he knows the words. He doesn’t even know if the artist realizes he’s doing it, since he’s so lost in concentration, but it makes a warm fondness stir in Galo’s chest.

Eventually, Lio straightens up with a little sigh, pursing his lips as he surveys his progress.

“Going okay?” Galo asks, and the other man gives a warm smile.

“I think so. How are you feeling? Are you cramping at all, need anything?” Galo shakes his head.

“No, I think I’m doing okay.”

“Good. Good.” Lio squints carefully at him, examining his face before leaning in, touching up the space near Galo’s eyebrow. Once he pulls away, he smiles.

“Better?”

“Yeah, I think so. I just wanted to highlight that part of your face more. You have beautiful eyes, you know.”

Galo’s breath catches in his throat for a moment, and he raises his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Stunning,” Lio confirms, his voice a low purr. “Do you want to see how you look?”

“Sure!”

Lio helps him to his feet.

“It’ll be good for you to get up and stretch your legs a bit, too.” Galo follows him over to a mirror in the corner and— wow.

“It’s kind of…. Baroque in influence,” Lio explains (as if Galo’s going to remember what that means. He’s dimly aware of discussing art styles in like… high school history class, but he couldn’t exactly tell you a Monet from a Degas or a Rembrandt.)

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes, and it’s true: the work is surprisingly ornate for having been done on his skin rather than a canvas, but the clouds on his face look fluffy and real, sunlight illuminating them from behind. There’s flowers, doves, even a cherub or two… Galo’s eyes travel down his reflection. A tree, a meadow, two young lovers take shape on his chest.

“I took inspiration from a bunch of different pieces from that era, but I thought it would be fun to just see what came to me.”

“Lio…” Galo’s breath catches in his throat and the artist eyes him curiously. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

Lio ducks his head, a blush stealing across his cheeks.

“You’re too sweet, Galo.” He smiles gratefully and meets the taller man’s eyes for only a moment before glancing back down, face turning even redder and _Ah._ _Well maybe that’s what it takes to fluster Lio,_ Galo thinks.

After a little more painting, Lio instructs Galo to lay back on the sheet, positioning a couple cushions under his head and lower back.

“You might as well be comfortable. Those won’t be visible in the shots.”

Lio busies himself with his typical fervor, laying flowers around Galo, positioning some lamps out of the frame so the lighting is just right.

From there, the modeling is much like a typical shoot, Galo finds, with Lio moving around to get the best camera angles, instructing Galo to pose certain ways. Both find themselves completely in their element, and eventually, they’re crashing on a couch in the corner with weary satisfaction.

“All right, you wanna see some of these? They’re _good_ , Galo.” Lio pulls up some of the shots, leaning into Galo as they get close to each other to look together. In the back of his mind, Galo notices the way they’re pressed right against each other, despite the ample room on the couch.

As always, Lio has outdone himself, and Galo can’t believe the artist could make him look so good. The lighting is warm and dreamy in some shots, cool and mysterious in others.

“I don’t know how you always do it,” Galo murmurs, shaking his head, and Lio grins.

“ _We_ did it, though, Galo. Look at that. We made that _together._ ” His excitement is palpable, as if it’s an electric current crackling through the air around him, and Galo can’t help returning his smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did.” Lio’s gaze holds his, and, they’re _so_ close, having turned towards each other so their faces— their lips, but, no, don’t think about his lips— only have a sliver of space between them.

The silence stretches on a few moments too long, so that any pretense of this being innocuous, professional… would seem silly. Lio has to notice, has to feel the tension in the room also, doesn’t he? If the artist’s eyes dropping to Galo’s lips, lingering reverently, is anything to go by, Galo would have to guess yes.

“Is this too much?” Lio breathes, and Galo shakes his head minutely, unable to find his words. The other boy leans in, not kissing Galo, but his lips resting as close to the model’s as is possible without kissing. “You know I’ve never met someone who inspires me like this?” Lio’s voice is the faintest whisper, and Galo feels his own breath hitch at the warmth of his breath.

“Yeah?” His eyes meet Lio’s again and Galo can’t help but shiver.

“If I’m out of line, just tell me, and I’ll back off.” Galo shakes his head again, trying to find his words.

“No… not at all.” Lio’s brow furrows as he gazes searchingly at Galo.

“So, if I…” His eyes drift downward again, and he doesn’t even need to finish his sentence before Galo is whispering a _“yes”_ against his lips and then—

All things considered, Galo still half naked and Lio’s hands having been on him all day, it’s a fairly chaste kiss. Lio’s lips press gently to Galo’s, and the two simply stay there for a moment, trading breaths in the quiet of the studio.

When they break apart, Lio eyes Galo with a glint in his eyes that makes the artist feel warm all over.

“Can I ask you to come back one more time?”

“Always.”

* * *

He doesn’t know what to expect the next time he meets Lio. The two had bantered and flirted plenty before, but then the _kiss_ … The kiss was different. Galo’s stomach is a mess of nervous butterflies as he lets himself into the studio.

Lio, of course, has the world’s best poker face. If he’s at all nervous or apprehensive after the events of the other night, he doesn’t show it, as he greets Galo with a bright smile. That perfect smile, that cologne, that face… Lio is going to be the death of him.

“So…” The model shifts on the balls of his feet. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Mind if I jump in front of the camera with you?” That teasing glint is back in Lio’s eyes, though Galo knows the proposition itself is a serious one.

“Yeah? Um, hey, you’re the creative genius here.”

“You’re just the eye candy?” Lio teases and Galo smiles.

“Oh, so you think I’m _eye candy_ now, huh.” The other boy swats him playfully on the chest.

“You know damn well what I think of you.” He smiles, but a blush rises to his cheeks as he shifts under Galo’s gaze.

“No… I don’t,” he counters, feeling smug as he baits Lio. “Why don’t you tell me?” Lio tilts his head, eyes sweeping over Galo in a onceover, studying almost as carefully as he had the day they met. When he steps closer, he strokes Galo’s cheek with a sweet smile.

“Oh, Galo…” He gives the boy’s face an affectionate pat. “If you don’t know how I feel about you by now, I think today’ll make it very clear.”

Galo shivers as the artist saunters over to some sheets. If the two of them were keeping score, he had a feeling it would be something like **Galo: 2, Lio: 4723**

He follows Lio, as always, and waits for his explanation of the day. The artist turns and eyes him with a smirk that makes Galo dizzy.

“All right. I have the camera set up to just take a series of shots as we work, so we can get pictures throughout the process.”

“Right. What do you mean, process? What are we gonna be doing?”

Lio grabs his hand, tugging him over to the sheets. The area is carefully illuminated with nearby lamps, and a gauzy screen stands at the edge of the sheet, providing a backdrop. An arsenal of different colored paints sits at the ready.

“It might be easier if I show _and_ tell, rather than just tell you.”

Lio unbuttons his shirt before slipping it from his shoulders and _fuck_.

Galo’s eyes sweep over Lio’s chest, his stomach, the jut of his hipbones peeking out from the top of his jeans… A small cough brings him back to reality, and heat rises to his face as his eyes snap back up to Lio’s.

“Enjoying the view?”

Galo squares his shoulders, hoping he seems bolder than he feels as he holds Lio’s gaze.

“Very much so.” Surprised, the artist gives a short laugh, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“God, I like you, Galo,” he sighs contentedly. “Anyway, I figured today, you and I could _freestyle_ a bit.”

“Freestyle?” There’s something in the way that Lio rolls the word around in his mouth that sends an electric current arcing down Galo’s spine.

“Body painting. I might guide you or make suggestions, but for the most part it’s going to be however the mood strikes us. Whatever feels good?”  
  


“Y… Yeah?” Galo’s mouth is dry and _uhh,_ he hadn’t known what to expect, but it wasn’t this.

Lio pulls him closer, lips quirking mischievously. Deft fingers tease at the hem of Galo’s shirt.

“May I?”  
  


Galo feels himself nod, almost frantically, without even willing his head to move. Lio tugs the shirt over his head, smooths his hair, and then warm hands are settling on his shoulders.

“Doing all right? Tell me if you hate the idea or if it’s too much at any point.”

“Like I always tell you, Lio… You’re in charge.”

Lio smirks as he sets the camera, then turns to Galo.

“Pants off.”

“Oh. Yes, _sir._ ”

The artist snorts at this, but there’s a glint in his eyes that tells Galo he doesn’t mind the model’s antics one bit. Lio strips off his own pants, then frowns slightly.

“Problem?” Galo prods.

“Well, paint has a tendency to get _everywhere_ , you know.” Galo catches his drift immediately, giving the other boy a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, I see. Well, we should probably take off _everything_ just to be safe.” Lio gives no answer except a smile, and Galo slides off his briefs next, laying them aside with his clothes.

His heart hammers like it’s trying to escape his chest as a completely naked Lio Fotia tugs Galo to kneel beside him. One of Lio’s hands settles on his thigh as he leans over to grab the paint, and Galo can’t help his eyes sweeping over the other boy, taking him in.

He finds himself surprised when Lio swipes some paint across his chest, and he raises his eyebrows curiously.

“No brushes today?” Lio gives him a toothy grin.

“I figured we’d try a more _hands-on_ approach today, if that’s all right with you.” Galo huffs out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

“You’re such a flirt.”

“Am I?”

“Mmhmm.” Lio tugs his hand with gentle insistence, dragging it through some paint. Galo stifles a laugh at his enthusiasm before taking the hint, trailing fingers down the side of Lio’s face. He studies the other boy’s delicate features before meeting his eyes with a smile.

“I happen to like it, though.”

“Yeah?” If Galo had thought their previous session was intense, that was nothing compared to this, the two of them so focused on each other, skin touching skin, tension hanging thick in the air of their own little bubble.

“You know I do.” He settles on an emerald green, anointing Lio’s chest with the rich pigment.

“And if I were to do something like this,” Lio prompts, pushing Galo back to a sitting position and settling in his lap. “How would you take it?”

Their faces are inches apart, Lio’s breath warm, his lashes long, and Galo’s chest goes tight as he forgets how to breathe.

“L…Lio…” All he can manage is to gasp out the other boy’s name, face flushing.

“ _Yes,_ Galo?” The little shit is enjoying this, and Galo is putty under that stare.

“I need to hear you say it.” His pulse hammers in his ears. “I need you to tell me you want what I want, you’re thinking what I’m thinking.”

“Oh, Galo,” he croons, his tone low and honeyed. “You mean _this_?” He closes the distance between them, hand cradling the back of Galo’s head as he _really_ kisses him, sighing into it and chuckling at Galo’s soft moan.

“Tell me it’s okay. I won’t do anything without your go ahead.” Galo is tongue-tied, rational thought fizzling away in his head, and he can’t believe Lio can keep his wits about him. He takes a breath.

“Anything. Anything you want. I want it, too, Lio, you’re in charge.” The artist shakes his head fondly, stroking Galo’s cheek.

“God, you’re perfect. Pretty and smart and fucking adorable when you’re like this.”

“Less talking? More touching me.” Lio snorts softly, muttering affectionately about how Galo’s needy, before kissing down the model’s neck.

He returns to work with the paint, swirling peach pinks and blues and mauves on Galo’s skin, but his touches are less careful, less teasing now. Lio’s hands move with bold authority, with _passion._

Galo trails gold and lilac down Lio’s neck, gray across his collarbones, nibbling at his ear and stealing kisses intermittently.

“Mmm… _Galo._ ” Lio tips his head back in pleasure, sighing contentedly as paint-laden fingers come to rest on the model’s hips.

Hands wander shamelessly as the two explore each other, fingers trailing paint over warm skin, lingering hungrily as each boy knew the painting was a flimsy pretense to allow what they really wanted. Galo makes mental notes of every spot that makes Lio sigh or swear under his breath or arch his back ever-so-slightly, leaning into Galo’s touch.

At one point, Lio cants his hips down in a way that can’t _not_ be deliberate, not with the way Galo grits his teeth, and his hands instinctively find Lio’s hips, fingers digging in just enough to the soft skin to make the other boy groan. Warm hands push him firmly back until Lio is straddling his hips and _God,_ he’s fucked.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Lio purrs, a low chuckle that makes heat curl in Galo’s stomach. His fingers splay gently, almost lazily, across Galo’s chest, and the model’s head is spinning.

“You’re gorgeous,” he blurts in reply, and he blushes at how breathy his voice sounds. Lio, of course, doesn’t mind one bit, as he leans down slowly to kiss Galo. He nips the other boy’s bottom lip, earning a squeak of surprise, and then his tongue is circling Galo’s.

The two lay there, kissing with slow passion, Galo’s hands drifting to Lio’s back as the smaller boy sucks on his tongue, moans obscenely into his mouth, threads fingers through his hair. Galo isn’t sure how much time passes before he becomes acutely aware of Lio’s leg slotted between his own, pressing against his growing erection.

Naturally, Lio doesn’t miss the hitch in Galo’s breath when he shifts his leg, and he presses more insistently as the other boy begins to rock his hips underneath him.

“ _Shit_. Galo, Christ, if that’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he gasps, shifting to roll his own hips against the model.

“View’s pretty good from down here, too,” Galo pants out.

“Mm, you like having me on top of you?”

“So _very_ much.” Lio tugs experimentally at Galo’s hair and grins as the model moans, hips working a steady rhythm against his partner. Soft lips trail across Galo’s neck, down his chest, his stomach, and, fuck, his soul is gonna leave his body. Lio chuckles.

“Feeling good?”

“ _So_ good. You’re incredible.”

“I wanna fuck you, Galo. Wanna make you feel amazing.” The other boy gasps beneath him, face flushed and perfect.

“Lio… fuck, yes, _please._ ” Lio presses a quick kiss to Galo’s lips before standing and making his way to his bag in the corner.

“What are you doing?” Galo shifts, propping himself up on his elbow as he watches the other boy. He’s so hard it aches, and he already itches for Lio’s hands on him again. Lio simply snorts, fishing something out of his bag before holding up a bottle of lube and a bag of condoms for Galo to see.

“I didn’t think you’d enjoy yourself as much if I didn’t grab these first.”

“Oh my god,” Galo mutters under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. “You had this all planned out, you little shit.” This makes Lio laugh in earnest, his eyes glimmering as a too-big grin stretches across his face.

“Okay, so maybe I hoped to seduce the _stunning, sweet, perfect_ model I was working with. Can you blame a guy for trying to be prepared?” Now it’s Galo’s turn to laugh, rolling over to lay his head in Lio’s lap as the other boy sits beside him.

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells him, and the fond amusement in his voice is audible. “But thank you.” Lio cards fingers through the model’s hair.

“Hey, I’m just glad it worked. I didn’t wanna freak you out if you weren’t interested.” Galo hums softly in understanding, closing his eyes as he makes himself comfy in Lio’s lap.

“Consider me very interested.”

“Who’s the flirt now?”  
  
“Still you.”

This earns him a playful swat on the shoulder, and he opens his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Lio. The artist giggles softly, rolling his eyes at Galo’s antics as he fumbles with the wrapper of one of the condoms.

“Here.” Galo sits up and plucks the little packet from Lio’s hands, tearing it open easily. The other boy watches with palpable anticipation, his pupils blown wide and dark, and Galo feels bold as he quirks an eyebrow at Lio. “May I?” His voice comes out low and husky, and Lio shivers, licking his lips anxiously.

“I… Yeah, of course,” he breathes, looking stunned, and Galo smirks at the rapidly blossoming blush on his cheeks.

Of course, Lio isn’t the only one who feels jittery; Galo’s heart pumps wild in his chest as he takes Lio’s cock in his hand, carefully stretching the condom over his length. The other boy isn’t the biggest he’s seen, but he’s certainly not far off, thick and warm in Galo’s hand. Nervous butterflies swirl in the model’s stomach as he thinks just how good Lio will feel inside him.

“You ready?” Lio asks the question earnestly, and Galo has the feeling the other boy would wait as long as he needed if he did say no. As it is, he needs Lio’s cock _yesterday_ , he’s so impatient.

“God, yeah.” Lio gives a soft hum of approval as he squeezes some of the lube into his hand. Galo’s brain is TV static, a crackling blur whiting out any sensible thought that isn’t about the boy in front of him.

Then Lio is pushing a finger inside him and he gasps, involuntarily. Admittedly, it’s been quite a while since he’s slept with anyone, but the tight stretch of Lio’s finger inside him is a pleasurable sensation. The other boy gives him a moment to adjust before moving, just the slightest curling motion, but it makes Galo’s hips twitch nonetheless.

“Okay?”

“Ah… Fuck, yeah.” He’s past caring if his voice comes out a little higher, a little breathless. “I… I can take more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please?” This makes Lio chuckle out an _“okay,”_ soothingly pressing a kiss to Galo’s hair, and the model is grateful that he doesn’t tease.

Lio is less hesitant this time, and Galo rocks his hips back encouragingly, fucking himself onto Lio’s slim fingers with a soft moan.

“ _Jesus,_ Galo,” Lio groans. He settles into a rhythm, sliding in and out of Galo, stretching and curling and spreading his fingers to make the other boy moan.

“Lio, just… God, just fuck me,” he pleads. 

“Ugh, gladly.”

Lio’s hands are firm on his hips as he pushes into Galo, and the model feels his head tip back, hears a choked off little pleasure noise bubble out from his throat, but the only thing he can focus on is Lio hilting himself inside him, stretching Galo around his thick cock.

He supposes he should be grateful that Lio goes slow at first, stilling his hips and allowing Galo a moment to adjust, but he can’t help feeling impatient for Lio to fuck him. He gives a little huff as he rocks his hips a little, hoping Lio gets the hint.

“Good?”

“I… yeah, fine, just _please_.”

“Since you asked so _nicely_.”

“Oh shut up,” he mutters. “It’s not like you don’t want to, t— _ah_!” He cuts off as Lio rocks his hips against him, fucking into Galo.

“You feel fucking _amazing_ ,” Lio murmurs, lips pressed against Galo’s skin, hot breath tickling his neck.

Galo nibbles at the other boy’s earlobe and the little whine Lio lets out is fucking precious.

“I’m gonna guess you like that.”

Lio opens his mouth to answer, only to gasp as Galo sucks at the sensitive skin.

“ _Fuck.”_ His nails dig ever-so-slightly into Galo’s shoulders as he picks up the pace, hips angling to drive deeper, harder into Galo, and then the two are trading moans between needy, almost frantic open-mouthed kisses.

Soft swears intersperse with unrestrained moans and the unmistakable sound of skin against skin, of Lio fucking into Galo as if his life depended on it. Galo is vaguely aware, through the hazy veil of pleasure clouding his mind, that he’s going to have scratches down his back from Lio’s nails.

Warmth pools in Galo’s stomach and he hooks a leg around Lio to pull the other boy closer.

“Lio, I… I’m close,” he pants.

“Galo… fuck.”

Lio slows his pace, and Galo gives a small groan of frustration… before Lio leans back to snake his hand between them, taking Galo’s length with warm, deft fingers. His hips still rock against the other boy, but he shifts his focus to Galo’s cock, thumbing the sensitive tip before lavishing the shaft with firm strokes.

The sensation is all so much, every last nerve in his body coursing with electric pleasure, and Galo’s hips stutter as his back arches and he feels himself cum hard, all over himself and Lio. Little currents of white-hot pleasure seem to spread through his whole body, and he’s only vaguely aware a few minutes later when Lio’s cock twitches as he climaxes inside Galo.

They lay there in a haze, chests heaving and skin flushed as they revel in the afterglow. When Galo opens his eyes, he sees a similarly spent Lio beside him, hair mussed, face red… and absolutely stunning.

“That…. Was…. Just wow,” Lio pants, and Galo nods in agreement.

“I can’t feel my toes.” Lio laughs, then hisses softly as he pulls out of Galo. “Still sensitive?”

“Very.”

“Yeah.” He glances at Lio as he pulls off the used condom, wrinkling his nose at its sorry state. “Holy fuck, we’re still covered in paint,” Galo remembers.

“Mmhmm. I’ll… go over those shots later, but for now…”

“Rest,” Galo supplies.

“Exactly.” He settles against Galo with a contented hum before quirking an eyebrow with a devious smirk. “Of course, then I suppose we’ll have to shower to get all this paint off.” His tone is so over-the-top faux-innocent that Galo lets out a bark of laughter.

“Something tells me a shower might lead to a round two.”

“And maybe three.”

“Well, I suppose that’s just a chance we’ll have to be willing to take.”

* * *

Galo, of course, gets an invitation to the art gallery opening. A part of him feels nervous as he gets ready that evening— sure, it’s Lio who’s going to be showing his art, not him, and Galo has been at plenty of black-tie events before…

Of course, there’s the prospect of seeing Lio again, of Lio unveiling art of not just him, but of _them_. The gears in Galo’s head are kicked into overdrive as he puts on his tux, styles his hair, and heads out the door.

The event itself quickly proves to be nice enough; The gallery is beautiful, spacious and well lit, and all the pieces Lio has on display are stunning, as usual. A string quartet plays background music from a space in the corner, the champagne flows freely, and Lio says a few words about his newest collection.

Of course, the artist makes sure to make direct eye contact with Galo when he says: “Of course, this collection couldn’t have been complete if not for my own personal muse— and they know who they are. Thank you for giving me _so_ much inspiration to work with.”  
  
He finishes with a wink, and Galo feels his face grow hot. It isn’t until later, though, as Galo is mingling with some other guests, that he feels a hand on his arm and smells a familiar cologne.

“Lio!” The other boy gives him a toothy grin— the kind, Galo has learned, that only come when he’s truly, genuinely happy.

“Sorry I didn’t get to say hi to you earlier. I’m so glad you’re here,” he murmurs, before turning his attention to the others. “Forgive me, may I steal Galo away for a moment?” He nods gratefully as the others acquiesce, then tugs Galo by the hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Have you seen the whole collection yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Then follow me.”

It’s not like Galo is complaining. Lio’s hand is warm in his, and Galo has, admittedly, been anxious for more time with Lio, more clarity on where they stood. The thoughts whirling in his head come to a standstill as Lio brings him to a stop.

In front of them, there’s a photo series— prints of the two of them, enlarged on canvases. Lio in Galo’s lap, their mouths open and almost touching, with the image cut off above the mouth. One of them standing, Lio’s back to the camera and his hands on Galo’s chest.

Next to the pictures, there’s a painting, clearly meant to be the two of them, their skin colored with paint just as it was for the pictures, the two of them in a lazy, content half-embrace, both boys laying on their sides with the smaller silhouette’s arm curling up, hand grazing his partner’s face.

“Lio…” Galo’s breath catches in his throat.

“Do you like it?”  
  


“Are you kidding? I love it,” he breathes, before turning to look at Lio. “You’ve been busy since I’ve seen you, huh.” The smaller boy shrugs.

“It was work, but worth it.”

“Oh?” A coy smile plays around the artist’s lips.

“I wanted to immortalize it on canvas.” Butterflies dance in Galo’s stomach, and he can’t help the spellbound grin on his face.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Gentle fingers stroke his cheek, and he can see that signature glint in Lio’s eyes.

“Say you’ll help me recreate it tonight?” he teases, and Galo laughs.

“With you? I’d recreate it every night if you want.”

And if waking up to the morning sun illuminating Galo’s face the next day would come to inspire Lio’s next collection… That was neither here nor there.


End file.
